


Three Times Will Surprises His Boyfriend and One Time His Boyfriend Surprises Him

by buoyantsaturn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Happy Birthday Nico, M/M, Nobody knows, also some mentions of the battle of manhattan, also viejo san juan, anyway that's all this is, happy 100th birthday nico, or however old you are, tbh how do we even have a confirmed birthday for you, the san juan part is possibly inaccurate but i wrote this like this so this is how it happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: “What’re you doing here, anyway? Shouldn’t you be in the infirmary?”“I got the day off,” Will told him. “I figured we could spend the day together, or something.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> terrible title i know but hey im terrible at titles  
> enjoy!!!

Will woke up with the sun in his eyes and a smile on his face. He hadn’t told Nico yet that he’d asked for a day off from the infirmary, and he couldn’t wait to surprise his boyfriend. He rolled out of bed, taking a second to stretch the kinks out of his spine and appreciate the quiet of his usually noisy cabin. Will loved his siblings, don’t get him wrong, but they never knew when to  _ quiet down. _ Being head counsellor doesn’t mean much when Will's got seven siblings drowning out every “shut up” and “quiet down” Will threw at them when he was trying to sleep.

He made his way toward the dining pavilion for breakfast, taking a seat with his younger siblings who weren’t yet experienced enough to work in the infirmary. His eyes kept trailing over to the empty Hades table, though he didn’t really expect to see Nico show up at any point. By the time breakfast had ended, Will had gathered an extra plate of food, lead his younger siblings to their first activity of the day, and made his way to the Hades cabin.

Will knocked on the door to the cabin with his free hand as he kept the plate of food balanced in the other. When there was no answer from inside, he called, “Nico?” through the door before pulling it open and poking his head inside. The cabin was empty.

Will frowned, turning away from the cabin. His eyes scanned the camp from where he stood on the steps to the cabin, trying to figure out where exactly his boyfriend could have gone, when his gaze stopped on the arena. Will hopped off the steps, heading in that direction with a slow-blooming smile on his face. He  _ loved _ watching Nico train.

He could hear the clashing of metal before even entering the arena. He remained by the doorway, partly to stay out of the way, partly to enjoy the full view. Nico stood in the center of a circle made of skeletal warriors, all advancing on him simultaneously. Will was  _ amazed _ at Nico’s skill with a sword - he could watch his boyfriend fight for  _ days _ (except not really, because that wasn’t healthy and Will could never condone something like that).

Will watched as the last skeleton melted into the ground. Nico sheathed his sword in his belt before drawing an arm across his chest in a stretch. Will started toward him, his steps echoing softly in the hollow room. Nico’s head swiveled around to look over his shoulder, as if he’d forgotten that his feet could turn with him. 

“Will?” he questioned.

Will pressed a kiss to his cheek before wrapping his free arm around his waist, the other holding the plate of food out in front of them. Will, almost immediately, removed his arm from around his boyfriend. “You’re  _ really _ sweaty,” Will said, scrunching up his nose. He must've been training for a lot longer than Will thought he'd been. They would have to have a talk about that later -  _again._

Nico rolled his eyes finally dropping the arm he was stretching and turning around. “I wonder why that would be,” he said dryly.

Will grinned, swooping down to peck at Nico’s lips. “I brought you breakfast,” he said, pulling the plate back around and offering it to Nico.

Nico took the plate, eyes widening in an adorable way. “This is all for me?” Will nodded. “But you need to eat, too,” Nico said, moving like he was trying to hand the plate back.

Will covered Nico’s hands on the plate with his own. “I already did, but I’m going to guess that you haven’t yet.”

Nico smiled brightly up at Will. “Thank you, Will. I’m  _ starving.  _ Come over here.” He took one of Will’s hands, pulling him toward the stands against one of the walls.

“You shouldn’t wait so long to eat, Neeks,” Will tried to tell him before he was pushed into a seat. 

Nico dropped into the seat next to him, immediately popping a couple of grapes into his mouth. He glanced up at Will who was watching him quietly. “This is weird,” Nico said before swallowing the food in his mouth. “Are you sure you’re not hungry? It feels weird to be eating when you’re not eating.”

“It’s  _ fine, _ Nico,” Will said with a smile. When Nico still didn’t seem so sure, Will plucked a grape off of Nico’s plate. “Better?” he asked, before tossing the fruit up in the air and tipping his head back, only for the grape to bounce off his nose. “Damn.” 

Will leaned over, picking the grape up off the ground. “You better not eat that,” Nico told him, eyeing the grape like it was a cockroach rather than a harmless fruit. 

“Ew, no,” Will said, rising from his seat. “I’m gonna throw it out. And while I’m doing that,  _ eat.” _

Nico rolled his eyes, but continued to eat his breakfast until Will returned to the seat next to him. “You didn’t have to bring me food, you know,” Nico told him.

“Of course, I did,” Will responded. “Otherwise you wouldn’t have gotten any breakfast at all.” Nico shrugged and Will shoved lightly at his shoulder. “Don’t shrug at me, breakfast is important.”

Nico ducked his head, smiling down at his almost-empty plate. “What’re you doing here, anyway? Shouldn’t you be in the infirmary?”

“I got the day off,” Will told him. “I figured we could spend the day together, or something.”

Nico’s head snapped up, once again with that adorable wide-eyed look, like Will had just given him some of the best news he’d ever received. “You did?”

“Yeah,” Will said with a smile. “Why, did you have something in mind?”

Nico’s eyes looked filled with awe. “Maybe,” he said quietly. He was completely still for a short moment before removing the plate from his lap and jumping out of his seat, already backing toward the entrance to the arena. “Meet me in my cabin in ten minutes, bring a coat.”

“You better take a shower before we go anywhere,” Will called after him. “You’re still sweaty!”

 

Nico stood in the middle of his cabin in a clean change of clothes and a black bomber jacket when Will entered. Will walked right up to him, cupping Nico’s cheek in his hand and pulling him in for a kiss. “You’re gonna get sick if you walk around outside of camp with wet hair,” Will told him with a frown. He reached into the pocket of his coat, retrieving a dark blue beanie, and placing it on Nico’s head, tugging it down to cover the tips of his ears. “Better.”

Nico started bouncing on his toes. “Can we go, then?”

“I suppose so,” Will said.

Nico grinned, taking Will’s hands in his, and pulled Will towards the shadows. “Good. Hold on tight.” He stepped backwards and vanished, dragging Will with him.

They reappeared in an alley in the city, Nico landing gracefully on his feet and Will stumbling slightly until he was pressing Nico into the brick outer wall of one of the buildings.

“Sorry,” Will whispered, hands still gripping tightly to Nico’s, like he still might fade into the shadows if he let go.

“It’s okay,” Nico told him. He rose up on his toes, pressing a quick kiss to Will’s lips, before pushing him back gently and leading him out of the alley. “C’mon, I wanna show you something.”

Will could recognize where they were almost immediately after leaving the alley: the Plaza Hotel, where the demigods had spent their days during the Battle of Manhattan. Nico pulled Will down the street, talking as they went, until they were a few blocks south of the Empire State Building. 

“I haven’t been back here since the end of the battle,” Nico said, looking around at all the intact streets and buildings, the cars all running and people walking around. “It’s a lot different now.”

“I haven’t even left camp since the end of the war,” Will told him. “My mama wasn’t happy when I told her that I’d been running around in a warzone, so she decided for me that it’d be safer if I didn’t leave camp.”

Nico squeezed his hand, but seemed to get distracted almost instantly. “Up here,” he said, moving faster. He paused on the edge of the sidewalk, spinning around slowly and glancing at the surrounding buildings. “This is it.”

“This is what?” Will asked.

“This is where I first saw you,” Nico told him, staring up at his boyfriend. “It was only for a second, because, you know, the war, but in between all the fighting, I saw you just up the road, over there.” He pointed vaguely behind Will, toward the Empire State Building, but Will was too focused on his boyfriend to glance away.

“You remember the first time you ever saw me?” Will asked, expression surprised at first before melting away into a soft smile. “That’s adorable. That’s why you brought me here?”

“Yeah,” Nico answered. “I would’ve taken you somewhere else, but--”

Will squeezed his hand. “Where?”

“Puerto Rico. It’s where I first realized I had a crush on you, but I’m not sure I could ever go back there again.”

“I didn’t peg you as the type to think about somebody that way when they’re not even in the same country as you.”

“I wasn’t  _ thinking _ about you,” Nico said quickly. “I had a couple of  _ dreams--” _

“You  _ dreamed _ about me before we’d ever even  _ spoken _ to each other?”

“Not  _ dream _ dreams,  _ demigod _ dreams! Like, visions!”

“Gods, you’ve got it bad, don’t you?” Will asked, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Nico’s.

“Got what bad?” Nico asked, staring in confusion up at Will’s smiling face.

“This crush,” Will answered, releasing Nico’s hands and linking his fingers at the small of Nico’s back, pulling his boyfriend ever-so-slightly closer to him. “You’ve got a  _ huge _ crush on me, don’t you?”

Nico’s arms looped around Will’s neck. “We’ve been dating for six months, Will. I  _ like _ you. More than a crush.”

“That’s good,” Will told him, “because I think I might love you.”

Nico’s heart seemed to skip a beat. A small part of him hoped that he had somehow misheard what Will said, but while the streets of Manhattan were noisy, they weren’t possibly loud enough to drown out Will’s words, spoken so close and so clearly. 

“Really?” Nico asked, brown eyes wide. Will sure was surprising him a lot today, it seemed. “I-I think so, too.”

Will swooped down, catching Nico’s lips with his and pulling him impossibly closer. Nico’s arms slipped from around Will’s neck, hands reaching up to frame Will’s face as they kissed. Nico pulled back just long enough to breath against Will’s lips, “Best birthday ever,” before pulling him in for another kiss.

A few moments passed before Will seemed to freeze before he pulled out of the kiss. “Wait,  _ what? _ Today’s your--  _ What?” _

Nico cocked his head to the side. “Today's January 28th, right? Did you not know that that's my birthday?”

**Author's Note:**

> because its not like nico would be the type of person to tell everyone when his birthday was. it probably just slipped his mind or something when he thought about telling Will  
> but hey there it is happy birthday i love my dead gay son


End file.
